Love will always find you
by Purple Myst
Summary: Set before Twilight, there is no Bella/Edward relationship... Hermione is the one Jasper is searching and he is the one who holds her heart in the palm of his hands. Neither one knows that they are searching for each other
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Hermione knew that her love for Ron was more like a brother than a lover, in fact she couldn't bring herself to fall in love with anyone. After they won the war she wanted a change in scenery so she packed up her bags and went to live in the United States but she didn't not go alone, in fact George Weasley closed his joke shop for good and went with her. They bounced from place to place until they finally settled on Forks, Washington and since it was a small town they figured it was they safest place to be. Her with her panic attacks and PTSD and George with his depression over the fact he lost his twin. Hermione figured as long as she was going to live in a small town, she might as well continue her education; so she had George act as her "Uncle" and enrolled into High School as a Junior.

She hadn't been in the school all that long when she saw someone who reminded her of someone she knew in her past life. She knew that she had lived in America during the Civil War and was in a realationship with a young man who broke her heart when he went off to war. When he never came back like he promised, she died of a broken heart; only to be reborn every so often in search of her soul mate. But like the first time she died each time at the age of nineteen, without finding him. This time around she knew that she only had a year before she would perish in some kind of accident and be reborn yet again with a new name and face but with the memories of all her past lives. When she saw him, her heart just about stopped beating; she knew it couldn't be him because he had died in 1863 taking her heart with him.

It wasn't until she heard his first name that she freaked out and left school that day without thinking that it was just a coincidence. Instead of going home she went to the forest that surrounds the school, as she was sitting there trying not to have a panic attack all the emotions she was holding back for the past few weeks came flooding in. After a an hour or so she felt like she could return to school and face the one that held his face, the one who still haunted her dreams all these lifetimes. It was lunch time by the time she returned so she went straight to the lunch room to sit at her usual table in the back, as always everyone was talking about the strange 'new' girl but this time they were also talking about the strange 'new' kids as well. She could feel a set of eyes watching her from afar and a strange sensation as if someone was trying to break her in barriers of her mind. It wasn't like what the wizards and witches did back in the wizarding world, it was more like a natural sensation almost as if they were just trying to get a read on who she was and not trying to learn her deepest darkest secerts.

When she looked up to see if she could find the source of the intrusion, she looked right into five sets of golden eyes. One being the one who looked just like the guy who broke her heart in her first life time, the next being a girl with short dark brown hair who was sitting really close to a guy who could pass for Cedric Diggory's twin if she didn't know better. Across from them was a beautiful blonde sitting next to a dark haired guy who had his arm around her, they were sitting there looking at me as if they were trying to size her up. The short haired one leaned into the one she was sitting close to and whispered something to him, he just continued to look at her as if he was trying to get a read on her. Before she could work up the nerve to go over and confront them, the lunch bell rang signaling the end of lunch and the begining of sixth period.

For her that meant English class and the chance to pick what book she was going to write her report on, as she went to enter the class room her book bag broke from all the weight she was carrying. Since she and George made a promise not to do magic unless it was a matter of life or death she couldn't place a extention charm on her bag, so that meant she was stuck with carrying the burden of a heavy book bag. So when she bag broke she silently swore to Merlin and bent over to pick up all her books, she felt sparks shoot up her arm as a cold pale hand tounched hers. When she looked up, it was straight into his eyes; the very eyes that if had been brown then she would have had no doubt in her mind that it was him. "Ma'am are you alright? You seem as if you have seen a ghost, name's Jasper Hale. I hear your new here as well, I think they are saying your from England?" he said with a hint of a southeren accent in his voice.

She took a deep breathe and nodded as she quickly gathered her books she bolted into the classroom hoping to get away from him; it wasn't because he wasn't extremely hot or the fact his voice made parts of her melt that she fought hard to keep iced over, it was because he looked to much like her Jasper. Her Jasper who lost in her first lifetime, the one who promised to come back to her and be hers always but instead winding up breaking her heart in pieces. Now here it was a year before this lifetime is up and she meets the one guy who looked alot like her Jasper but with different eyes. She sat down in the back of the classroom hoping to forget about him and just get on with the class, just as she finally got her emotions under control the teacher threw a curve ball in to the way they would be doing their reports. They would be assigned partners and they would have to read aloud a section of the book in front of the entire class.

She was barely paying attention to what was being said after she heard the news, that was until she heard the title of the book and her partner's name. She was to read apart of Romeo and Juilet out loud with one Jasper Hale, the other new kid in the class; her heart dropped once again, she suddenly felt as if her whole world was getting away from her and she couldn't catch up. "Well Miss Granger, it looks like we are going to be spending some time together. If you don't mind why don't you come over to my house this afternoon and we can get started on our assignment. I promise no harm will come to you and may I call you Mia?" he whispered in her ear. Then the sparks she felt in the hallway were back as she felt him touch her hand as he handed her a copy of the book they were assigned.

She just nodded and placed her copy on top of the rest of her books that she had to carry for the day. Mia was a name that she hadn't been called she was alive the first time, it was his special name for her. It was something he had called her from the time they were little to the day he left her to join the Army, to be honest she didn't let Ron or Harry call her that. For some reason ever time she looked at him, she felt the ice that was holding her heart and soul hostage start to melt and that scared her to no end. Breaking her own rule she agreed to let him call her Mia but only him, there was just something about him that called out to her almost like she wanted to tell him everything from her first life to the fact she was a non-practicing witch. After class was over she went to pick up her books but Jasper came around the desks and took them for her, saying something like his father would chastise him for not escourting a lady to her next class.

Come to find out he had the same class with her again, but luckly two of his 'adopted' family members were with them in the class. It was the short dark haired girl and the blonde girl, they sat with him the middle while she sat in the front of the class trying to figure out the math that seemed to be giving her a headache. By the time the day had ended she had some how had the whole school talking about how the only one of the Cullen's that was single had just aquired the other new girl in schools attention, it wasn't until she arrived at his home that everything changed for both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

There was something about this girl that was sitting next to Jasper in his English class, something about her that he couldn't quite place. He had felt the sparks when he touched her just outside the classroom and then again when he handed her a copy of the book they were going to be working on together, for some reason he had the sudden feeling to call her Mia instead of Hermione; for some reason she looked more like a Mia then a Hermione. As he sat there in class he started to remember a Mia from his time before his joining of the Army and being turned by Maria three years later, she was the reason he couldn't bring it upon himself to find his mate. His mate had died back in 1863, the same year he was turned; the same year he broke his promise to her.

Now over a 135 years have gone by and nobody up until this girl has ever made his emotions feel like his own again. She reminded him of his Mia, they both had the same wavy chocolate brown hair and the same intense brown eyes but he knows that because he broke his promise to her, she died of a broken heart. She seemed nervous almost scared like when ever he tried to talk to her; he was hoping that once he got her to his home, she would be able to relax and open up abit. As the day ended, the southeren gentleman in him made him feel the need to escourt her to his house but he just needed to convince his over bearing, well meaning family to give her space. He was afraid that if they swarmed in on her before he had a chance to get her to open up, she would withdrawl back into herself and never come back out.

Somehow between the time it took him to convince to let him to carry her books and the time it took to reach the parking lot, his family was waiting around his brother Emmett's Jeep. It was his other brother Edward who handed him the keys to his own car and told him that the rest of the family was going hunting that he realized that they were giving them the privacy he had hoped for. It was one of the few times he was glad to have a seer in the house, so he opened the door of Edwards Volvo and held it for her. She smiled a quick but soft smile and climbed in, he quickly walked around to the other side and proceeded to drive her back to his home. As they arrived he could tell she was starting to get a bit nervous and for some reason my gift wasn't working on her but then again neither did Edwards.

He gently helped her out of the car and walked her inside, "Where would you like to study? To be honest I think the only place we might get a bit of privacy is in my room, it's the farthest away from everyone else's room." he said with a smile. Once in the room everything was going fine until she saw a picture that he carried with him while he was still a soldier and then left it with his family after he was turned. It wasn't until he met Alice that he felt safe enough to return to his childhood home to retrive his belongings that was being held for him by his the last reamaining family he had left. It was a picture of him and his sweetheart Hermione Elizabeth Gray that was taken just after he enlisted, it was the last time that he saw her. When Hermione saw that picture she froze and quietly asked "Who is this in the picture?"

Jasper smiled and said "That was Jasper Whitlock ma'am, you could say he was a relative of mine. The girl beside him was his sweetheart, the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with once the war was over. But he broke a promise to her as well as her heart when he died; the story goes that when she found out that he died, she closed herself off from the world and died from a broken heart about three months later. It is said that she loved him so much that her soul won't rest until they are back reunited once again, it's a legend passed down in my family for generations. They also say that he is also cursed to live a life of solitude until such a day that he finds her again and keeps his promise to her or at least that's the way the story goes."

Hermione just stared at the picture of the first Hermione and her sweetheart Jasper Whitlock, she could tell that they were in so much in love. Not realizing that Jasper could hear her, she says to herself "I remember that day, he had just got permisson from my father to marry me upon his return from the service. We were so happy that day and I was so proud of him, he was fighting for our future even though he wasn't quite seventeen yet. We grew closer and closer with every letter, then when that notice came to his family about his death I was so heartbroken. I just wasted away, I even withdrew from my own parents and they were so upset because they knew that there was nothing that they could do to help me." Jasper just stood there not knowing if he should say anything or not, then she turns around to face him.

"Do you believe in past lives Jasper? I do, hell I remember every single one including my first one. They say that your doomed to repeat each life until you get it right, until you find the reason that you keep getting reborn. I say that it's a curse, almost like immortality only you get a time limit on your life; I have that curse Jasper and my time limit is almost up. In fact my time limit ends in a year and you know what I am not the least bit upset about it, I lived a wonderful life and made the most amazing friends. Yes I lost of those friends, I lost my parents and yes I even loved before but none of those can compare to what I had the first time around. He had the most intense brown eyes, a smile that was out of this world and he loved me of all people; I was just a simple country girl who had the honor of catching his eye when we were ten. It was at the county fair and my brother had just won first place in the cattle roping event when a young boy with Honey Blonde hair about around my age came over and asked if I would like to walk the Midway with him.

"I just smiled and walked with him, I remember seeing a locket that was so beautiful I just had to have it. Some how he knew and so after six tries he wins it for me, after that day we were always together. As we got older, we started having chaperones around us; to be honest it was really annoying to have your older brother following you around town when your out with your best friend. It wasn't until I was fifthteen that I realised that I was in love with that Honey Blonde boy, who was now on his way to being a handsome young man. It was two weeks shy of his seventeenth birthday that he to tell me that he lied about his age and enlisted in the Army. He also told me that he had gotten my father's permisson to marry me upon his return and the he was going to make me proud of him while he was gone. Boy did he ever make me proud, the youngest Major in the Confedrate Army and he was only nineteen; but he never came back. When he died it broke my heart and I died of that broke heart, now I am fated to live again and again until the day I find him." she said.

Jasper just look at her with confusion in his eyes, but before he could say anything she packed her books up and ran out the door saying that they could work on their assignment at lunch the next day. He knew he had to talk to Carlise about what she said and then he needed to talk to her as well, but how do you tell someone that while she is doom to repeat her life, you never really completely died. How do you tell someone that while they lived over and over again, you killed people just to survive? How do you tell the one person you never stopped loving that you were a monster? He wanted nothing more than to pull her back into his room and tell her everything from meeting Maria to his transformation, to the fact he helped create an army for a woman he thought would help him get over the loss of breaking his promise to her. He wanted to tell her about his time with Peter and Charlotte, his meeting with Alice and his life with the Cullens.

But he knew that she would not believe him and probably never speak to him again, which would mean she would die next year not realizing that she had a chance to live for eternity with him. So he went down to his 'father's' study and knocked, hoping that he would know what to do about Hermione and what she had said. What he didn't know was that Hermione was heading home to 'call' her best friend and talk to him about what she had told Jasper. Just as he was about to walk into Carlise's study, Alice stoped him and said "She is your mate Jasper, but she comes at a cost. I see someone from her past coming soon to try and take her back, I see a fight and she loses even more of those who are close to her. Don't let him win or you might never get a second chance again." and with that she left him standing there looking like he had just been hit with a cannon ball.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

After Hermione told Jasper one of the secrets she kept to herself, she ran room to 'call' Harry and tell him everything that she told Jasper. Once inside her and George's house, she called out to George "Hey George, I need to tell you something but I also need to tell Harry and Ron. I am going to floo call them and have them come through so we can all talk, I am going to need you to help keep Ron under control. Also what do you know about people with gold eyes?" she said as he came down the stairs.

George just looked at her and thought for a second, then he said "Don't you remember reading about them in your second year of Defense class? There was at least three chapters on them and their brethren who have a different eye color than theirs. Their vampires 'Mione, the one's with golden color eyes are the one's who feed off of animal blood while the one's with red eyes feed off of human blood. I know the new doctor in town is a vampire with golden eyes, in fact I came across him this morning when I was at the hospital after trying to cook breakfast. I was hungry and since you were at school, I figured that I would try and cook for myself. Needless to say I almost burnt the house down, but I used my wand to put out the fire before going to the hospital to get the burn looked at. He seems like a decent fellow, hell he even knows about our world; he told me about two hundred years after he was turned he some wizards who helped him with his blood lust. When he found out I was a wizard, he asked if I was the only one here and when I told him I was living with you because you needed to get away from our world he was surprised. He told me that it was rare for pure blood wizards to leave the comfort of their world to live in the muggle realm, well I told him that only I was a pureblood and that you were a muggle born. That surprised him even more, he then went on to tell me that he had adopted children and they were in enrolled at Forks High School."

Hermione just stood there in shock, so not only did she find the one person who looked like the first Hermione's only love but it turns out he is a vampire that survives off of animal blood. Instead of commenting about what George had told her, she grabbed a handful of floo powder and proceeded to call Harry and Ron at the Burrow. Once she stuck her head in the floo network and got a hold of Harry, she asked him and Ron if they could come through so she could talk to them in person. Taking a deep breath she told the boys to sit down on the couch because what she had to say was going to be long and not to interrupt her or else.

After the boys sat down, she began to pace back and forth across the living room not knowing where to start. "Ron, I am sorry that I broke your heart after you asked me to marry you but I can't marry someone I don't love. Harry, you have the closest thing to a brother I have ever had and what I have to say is the hardest thing ever. You see I only have a year to live, before you freak out and say that there are ways to help me I had better explain first. Please both of you keep an open mind please, you see it all started back in the late 1800's. I was originally born in what now is a big city called Houston, TX, my father was a farmer as was his father before him. I was a simple country farmer's daughter, I had three older brothers and one younger sister who I loved dearly. When I was around ten years old when I met him, he had the most intense brown eyes and honey blonde hair. He took me down the midway of the county fair and won me a beautiful locket, from that day on we went everywhere together.

It was just two months shy of my seventeenth birthday when he joined the Confederate Army and he told me that my father had given him permission to marry me once he came back from the war. I waited three years for him to come back and during that time I wrote to him everyday, I told him of my brother's getting married and my baby sister who was now courting his younger brother. Then two days after I turned nineteen his mother came over to my father's home and told me that Jasper had been declared dead. Needless to say I died of a broken heart not long after that, now I am fated to live many lives until I find him just to die when I am nineteen. That's why I can't marry you Ron, you need someone who you can grow old with, someone who can give you children. Now Harry I need a favor from you, it seems that there is a coven of vampires who feed from animals living in this town. I want to know all you can find out about them, if you have to stay here to do it that's fine by me." she said as she finally sat down across from the boys.

When she was done Ron stormed off and went back through the floo network heading home, Harry just gave her a look that he was sorry and took off after him. Once again Harry was chosing that stupid git over her and this time was going to be the last. She couldn't take it anymore and figured she needed to go for a walk before she wound up having a panic attack again. Looking at George who was still sitting there not knowing if he should go and kick his brother's arse for being such a git or take Hermione for a walk to clam down. After a few minutes of silence Hermione looked at George and said "I am going for a walk I should be back in time to make dinner, if not just throw leftovers in the microwave like I showed you and have that. Don't worry about me I should be fine, I just need to clear my head before I make my next move; I really need to figure out why this Jasper Hale makes the ice I wrapped myself up in melts."

George just nodded his head as he watched her leave the house without her wand, he knew that she was trying to make it as a muggle again and that's why she didn't bother carrying her wand around anymore. George knew that even since she wouldn't have her wand for protection, she would need someone to help her if something did happen. So he called the only person in town he knew and that was Dr. Cullen to ask him to send one of his sons to keep an eye on her for him. Then set about trying to make dinner for Hermione and him, that way she could do her homework without worry.

Hermione knew she needed to clear her head but at the same time she couldn't help be upset over the fact she may have lost her two closest friends. How dare Ron just up and leave like that after she poured her heart out to him, she thought just for once he wouldn't be a selfish git. She had hoped that both Harry and Ron would be there for her till the end, just like she had been with them last year during that stupid Horcrux hunt, the same hunt that almost killed them. What hurt the most was the way Ron looked at her as if she was already dead to him and Harry he just took off after Ron with saying goodbye or anything like that. After everything she did for them this was the way they treated her, well then she was going to drop the bomb on them hardcore. She knew that they were training to be Auror's and all she had to do was let it be known the paper that Ron ditched them during the hunt.

He would be dropped faster than Harry could catch a snitch and as for Harry all she had to do was let Ginny know about his side girl Cho. He would be single in a heartbeat but at the same time she couldn't do that to them, she just didn't have it in her to destroy their dreams like that, besides that Cho thing was just a one night stand as far as she knew. Plus she would be destroying both Cho and Ginny's life as well, that was something she knew would hurt them both. Sighing she just continued walking until she was in a part of the forest that she didn't recognize, suddenly she went from being alone to being surrounded by four giant dogs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

After Jasper had his run in with Alice, he sat down and talked to Carlisle about everything she had said up in his room and what Alice had said about her being his mate. "Could she really be the reincarnation of my Hermione? Could I be the reason why she keeps coming back and dying so young? How can I even try to get close to knowing that she is just going to die next year because of the promise I broke? Do I just tell her that I am the very same Jasper from before and risk her hating me?" he said.

His adopted father just looked at him and sighed "To be honest this is all new to me as well, what I do know is that this time around she was born magical and went to a special school that dealt with her kind of magic. In fact I ran into her guardian this morning, it seems he was brought up in a community that dealt with her kind and he was trying to cook breakfast by himself for the first time. From what he was saying even when he was living on his own with his twin, they would still have dinner at their parents home. Which meant his cooking skills are very limited, he was telling me that Hermione does all the cooking. I have know the existence of these people for a very long time, in fact I stayed with some of their kind during my early years of my existence. Now I say we just take it a day at a time or at least until she is ready to talk about her past more." he said.

After a few minutes of silence Alice came busting in, "She needs our help, she just disappeared and she doesn't have any way to protect herself. Carlisle you should be getting a call in a couple of minutes asking to send one of the boys out to keep an eye on her, I suggest you send all three. She is going to need every single one of them including you Jasper." she said before walking out the room. Just then Carlisle's desk phone rang "Yes this is Dr. Cullen, of course I remember you Mr. Weasley I was just talking about you and your ward Miss Granger. Of course I can someone to go and keep an eye on her, you say she is prone to finding trouble without really trying. Yes, yes, it won't be a problem, I will go ahead and send all three of my boys now. If you wish I can ask my daughter Rose to come and grab you in case your needed here at the house, I am sure my wife can find something for you to eat. No it's no problem at all, yes I will see you shortly."

Before Carlisle was even off the phone, Rose was on her way to pick up Hermione's guardian. When Jasper exited the office he found Edward, and Emmett waiting for him; then they took off in the last known direction she was heading. It didn't take long for him to pick up her scent, to him it smelled like freshly picked strawberries. That was something the first Hermione loved as a summer treat, it was her favorite along with fresh sunflowers. He wondered if she still loved those things or did that change when she was reborn again and again, it was something he would need to talk to her about if she doesn't run away from him. He lost her once before due to his stupidity, he would be damned if he lost her again because of what he was now.

As they started getting closer, Edward could pick up on some of the thoughts that he was hearing. From what he was picking up, she ran into a pack of giant wolves and was currently trying not to freak out. He could hear her thoughts, she was thinking that if what her friend George was saying was true then her and Jasper had a lot to talk about. Edward could tell that she was confused and hurting about something but before he could get a read on it, he was pushed out of her mind. Suddenly there was a scream that pierced the quiet night air, before Edward had a chance to say anything Jasper took off running at full speed. By the time Edward had arrived, Hermione was pinned to the ground by one of the wolves, who was snarling at her with full force and Jasper was close to stepping over the line that separated the Reservation and Forks.

Jasper was torn in two, on one hand his mate, his whole meaning of existence needed him and on the other he knew if he stepped one foot over the line he would be breaking a treaty set forth years before he came to live with the Cullen's. He could feel the pain coming from Hermione, he could also feel her fear. Luckily Edward showed up and started to calm things down, "Sam please release her, she is no threat to you or your pack. Her name is Hermione and she is under our protection, she didn't mean to wander so far on to your land. I can promise you that she will not stray this far again, if you let her go now I can assure you no one will break the treaty." Edward said as he kept eye contact with black wolf currently holding Hermione down.

With a sharp fierce bark, Sam released Hermione who quickly stood up and ran straight into Jasper's arms. Before Jasper could leave with Hermione, Sam went into the woods only to return a couple of minutes later. "Her kind is not welcome, make sure that her and any other's like her do not enter our land again. Next time you will not make it in time to stop us, she and her kind our dangerous to us. Her kind has found ways to chain us in our wolf form, they do not care for our kind and believe we are beneath them. This is your only warning blood sucker, we would not care if this one would become a meal for one of your family members." Sam said before he returned to the woods behind him.

Upon hearing what the dog had to say Jasper quickly scooped up and ran carrying her back to Carlisle, hoping that the dogs didn't do any more to her then scaring her. Once he reached home, he quickly handed her off to Carlisle while he went back outside to calm himself down. He knew that he would only scare her more if he went to her with his current emotion without it being in check. He had only been outside about five minutes when the strange red head came walking out, Jasper wasn't sure what the emotions were coming from him. But he knew that he cared for Hermione like a brother and was torn up over losing someone close to him. "So your the one she was talking about, name's George Gideon Weasley. I have to admit when she told her two best friends and I about you, I thought she was going crazy. But now that I have seen you, I can see why she is conflicted at the moment; you see she didn't have the greatest of lives back in England.

"My baby brother and her other best friend used to drag her around getting her in all kinds of trouble in school. And when it came time for her needing his help with something he took off and left her, then after a while he just showed back up thinking that she would forgive him. He wasn't really in love with her, he just figured he could gain more glory by marrying the only muggle born witch to help defeat the most darkest wizard of our generation. When he asked her to marry him, she flat out told him that she didn't love him and couldn't learn to love him; it wasn't until today that we found out the truth. Like an idiot he stormed off before talking to her and her other best friend just went after him without a word. They left her standing in our living room in tears, that's how she ended up in the wrong place." George explained.

Just as Jasper was about to ask him why he had the feeling he was missing half of himself, his adopted mother Esme came to the door "Hermione wants to see you Jasper, I had Rose take her up to your room so you can talk in quiet. I hope you don't mind?" she said softly. Jasper just nodded and walked silently into the house, he headed straight to his room where she was standing in front of the picture that started it all. "I know who and what you are Jasper, it wasn't until I saw this picture and I spoke with George that I put two and two together. I have bits and pieces of my first life, what was I like?" she asked with her back to him.

"You were the most beautiful girl in our town, even at the age of ten when we first met. You had this brightness about you that drew everyone to you, it was what caught my attention. Even before I was brought into this life, I could feel other people's emotions and yours was always full of joy and happiness. From the moment I first saw you that day at the County Fair, I knew that I just had to have to for myself and as we grew up that feeling just grew stronger. I also knew that I couldn't take care of you the way your deserved if I followed in my father's footsteps, so I joined the Army. It was the only way I was going to be able to give you everything you ever wanted and more. Right after I joined the Army I went and spoke to your father and he agreed to let me marry you upon my return, I had only planned on being gone long enough to save up for a home in town.

"I knew that with my service record, I could get any job I wanted and then we would be married. But I made a mistake and went back to one of the small villages we have evacuated to make sure we had gotten everyone out, that's when I came across Maria and her two sisters. They were so enchanting and I was just doing my duty as the youngest Major in history. It was Maria who changed me and turned me into her own personal weapon in creating her newborn Army. It wasn't until after my transformation that I realized I had broken my promise to you and it wasn't until I snuck back home that I found out that you had died not long after my family found out about my death. It was your sister Jasmine, who told me about what happened; she said that you just shut yourself up inside and never came out again." he said as he placed his cold hand on her shoulder.

Hermione wasn't sure if she wanted to hit him or continue to cry, "Did you ever love again? I mean it has been 135 years since we died the first time, was there anyone besides me that held a place in your heart?" she asked.

"Honestly nobody has ever come close to taking your place in my heart. I still visit your grave, every time I am in Houston I place some sunflowers on your grave. I also make sure that your distant relatives are taken care of, as well as mine. What happened to make you be reborn over and over again?" he asked quietly.

"I honestly can't tell you because I don't really know, all I know is that everytime I die I am reborn with the memories of the life before and the knowledge that I am going to die sometime after I turn nineteen. Maybe now that I have found you again I won't die next year, maybe I can finally make it to twenty. Even if I still have a year left, I want to spend it getting to know you again Jasper. This time I want that chance that was stolen from us both, who knows maybe this time we will get it right." Hermione said as she turned to face him.

Hermione could feel the same sparks she felt just that morning when he touched her the first time as he ran his cold hand over face and leaned in to kiss her. Just as he was about to kiss her George came running "Hermione, we have a problem. Alice said she just saw Draco coming for you, I think Ronald told him how to find you. It's not good, he was a Rogue coven of vampires with him and he is out for vengeance. She says we have till the new year before he gets here, it seems he is bringing the Death Eaters who weren't thrown in jail or killed this past June." It was with those words that Hermione grew as pale as Jasper. Looking him straight in the eyes she says "Maybe we won't get that second chance." and with that she walks out of Jasper's room and his house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Hermione knew what she had to do and so she apperated home, once there she sat down and began writing to the one person she knew that could get the story out and be truthful about it. After she finished writing her letter to Luna's father she sent it off with George's owl, then she went to her room and dug out her wand. It had been a while since she had used her wand and she knew she was out of practice, if Draco was coming for her then he was in for a fight. No one knew the reason why he was coming, no one but her; even though Voldemort had died there were still a few people who believed that muggle-borns were inferior to them.

Draco Malfoy had played his part well, he had played the part of the innocent boy forced to join Voldemort's forces but in fact it was quite the opposite in fact. After his father had fallen from favor, he saw the opportunity to rise in the ranks and become greater than his father ever was. It was right after his crazy Aunt Bella tortured Hermione in his house that Voldemort named his heir, it was as if Voldemort knew that Harry was going to kill and he wanted to make sure that his work would be continued.

So here he was the new Dark Lord, stronger than ever and after the one person who he knew that could bring him down. Yes he wanted revenge on Harry but Hermione was his main focus, after all she spurned his advances all throughout school. In sixth year he sent her little notes, telling her how he wanted out from under his father's thumb. He knew that if he could get her to help him 'convert', he could slowly bring her over to Voldemort's side. She should have been Voldemort's heir, not him but he didn't care; this time he was out for blood. He had remembered that his former Master had made a pact with some blood drinkers, so he went to them and promised them all the humans they wanted if they would help him destroy this one girl.

Of course little did Draco know that she had caught the attention of some Vampires herself, but these were vegetarians of sorts. They didn't need human blood to survive, they just fed off of animals; also that they had a seer with them. So they knew every move he made since deciding to go after Hermione. Draco figured if he couldn't have her for his Dark Lady, he was going to kill her and make sure that Harry suffered; after all Harry wouldn't have been able to destroy his Master without her help.

As Hermione was upstairs of her home getting the feel of using her wand again, Luna's father Xenophilius was putting out a special edition of his paper 'The Quibbler'. Once the paper was done printing he sent out three copies for before sending the rest out, one copy went to Ron Weasley, one to the Minister of Magic Kingsley and the last went to Hermione Granger in America. After they were sent out, he went ahead and sent out copies to the millions of people who subscribed to his paper. He sat back and waited for the letters he knew he would be getting for publishing Hermione's interview, he just hoped that there wouldn't be any Howlers.

Ron was pacing back and forth in the living room of 12 Grimmauld Place as Harry and Ginny sat there watching him, "How dare that she do this to me, first she takes my brother and moves across the world. Now she tells me that she can't marry me due to the fact she is going to die within a year. I think she just said that so she could be with that Vampire she was talking about, I have half the mind to go back there and kill him myself. She is such a stupid little bitch, I can't believe we ever became friends with her in the first place. Just because she saved us from getting detention for being in the girls bathroom, which was her fault for being so sensitive in the first place." he said with anger in his voice.

Harry just sat there thinking about everything that has happened in the years that he knew Hermione, never once had he known her to lie except that first year. He knew that trying to argue with Ron about these things, he also knew that Ron had been bitching about Hermione and George leaving since they did. Apart of him knew that Ron never really loved Hermione, he just wanted her status as a war Heroine. He wanted to use her to help his status rise more than it was already rising, hell he was well on his way to being a famous Quidditch Star. Just as he was about to say something a strange owl came in with a newspaper attached to it, it was a special edition of 'The Quibbler'.

War Heroine Tells All

Everybody knows the story of how Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord and how his two best friends helped him in the process. But I have it from the mouth of the Heroine of the story that it was really just her and Harry who destroyed pieces of the Dark Lord's soul.

"You see we had just found the locket that once belonged to Voldemort and went into hiding, we each took turns wearing it while trying to figure out how to destroy it. Well one night Harry and I were talking softly because we thought Ron was sleeping and we didn't want to disturb him just yet. We were thinking about ways to find more Horcrux's and Ron was actually awake, but he thought we talking about leaving him out of things. He freaked out as if he was jealous of Harry and me, but you see there was nothing going on between us. Harry is like a brother to me and I would never want to be with him in a romantic way, besides I don't want to be involved with someone who already had two girls.

"Harry really never broke it off with Cho Chang or Ginny Weasley, in fact he is dating them both still to this day. I spoke with Cho just before I left and she said that she didn't care that Harry was just leading her on, she just loved the fact she had a Triwizard Champion/War Hero in her bed once a week. So Ron who thought I was secretly sleeping with Harry got upset and started saying things that he had been building up inside him for a while. Then after we told him to took the locket off and that he was just saying those things because of the dark soul that was trapped in it, he left us. It wasn't until after Christmas and Harry's wand getting broken (from almost being eaten by Nagini) that he had the balls to show back up. It turns out he was hiding out with his family while Harry and I were out looking for more items to destroy so Harry could kill Voldemort.

"Also if it wasn't for me being the smartest witch of my age, they would have never passed their classes. Once we became friends in school, they only used me for my brain and the one time a guy finally see's past my brains I get accused of fraternizing with the enemy. It wasn't until then that Ron looked at the guy as a Quidditch God and thought he was the coolest thing around. Then in our sixth year when he tried out for the school quidditch team for our house, I confounded Cormic's broom just so Ron could get on the team. How do I get repaid, he goes and kisses Lavender Brown right in front of me in our common room. So for all those who think Ronald Weasley is some kind of war hero think again, he is just some stupid prat who treats his dying friend like garbage. That's right, I Hermione Jean Granger is dying from a incurable muggle disease and I only have year left. I told him that today and he stormed out of my house and left me in tears, while Harry who was supposed to be like my brother took off right behind him without saying he was sorry."

There you have it folks, Hermione's long overdue interview; she asks that no one tries to reach her for she wants to live the last year of her life in peace.

Xenophilius

After reading the paper Ron throws it at Harry and yell's "Your screwing around on my sister with Cho Chang?" Harry became as white as a sheet and began reading the paper, just then Ginny who had been reading over his shoulder started crying. All Harry could think about was how everything he had been trying to keep quiet was now coming out, how could he have been so stupid as to lead them both on like he has been. He knew that once people read this, he would be asked to quit the Auror's and be forced to choose between the two girls. But he also knew that he would be losing them both now that the secret was exposed, what was he going to do.

Ron just stood there wanting to tear Harry apart for doing that to his little sister but at the same time he wanted to kill Hermione himself for her interview. As he watched Ginny run upstairs, a horde of owls started coming in with Howlers for both him and Harry. They were saying how dare they treat Hermione the way they did and how Harry should be ashamed of himself for hurting such a sweet girl like Ginny and that Cho was nothing but cheap trash. Ginny came back downstairs and grabbed a handful of floo powder "Hermione Granger's home" was all she said. Then she disappeared through the flames and into Hermione's living room.

You could say that Ginny was mad at Hermione yes but she was more upset that Harry was cheating on her with Cho Chang. She knew that Hermione was only looking out for her best interest, so she couldn't really be mad at her. As she tumbled into Hermione's living room she saw that Hermione was sitting on the couch going through a bunch of letters that had come via owl post. She could tell that Hermione was hurting every time she read a different letter and for once she was surprised that there wasn't a Howler among them.

Hermione had heard the floo go off but didn't pay attention as to who it was that came through, she just sat there reading the heartfelt condolences about her upcoming death. They all wanted to know if there was a way St. Mungo's could help her at all, she just started laughing through the tears. She knew that there was no cure for heartbreak or a curse that came from dying from a broken heart. After a few minutes she looked up and saw Ginny standing in her living room. Fearing the worse she just said "I am sorry, I wanted to tell you before I left but I couldn't bring myself to hurt you like that. I thought Harry would get smart and dump Cho when he realized that you guys belong together."

Ginny crossed over and pulled Hermione up into a hug, she was like a sister Ginny never had. And after growing up in a house with a bunch of idiot boys she needed Hermione, "So what's this I hear that you have a vampire admirer and you having to die in a year? Is there no way around it, I mean there has to be something we can do to prevent it." Ginny said.

George came in at the moment and saw his baby sister standing there holding Hermione, "I have some good news and some bad news, the good news is you're not going to have to face Draco and his helpers alone. The bad news is Alice saw your death, she saw you dying at the hands of Draco. You might not be able to make it past the new year, I know that you just found Jasper but what if Draco does kill you, then what?" he said.

Hermione just looked at George and sighed "George the only reason Draco wants me dead is because he can't have me for his Dark Lady, he became Voldemort's heir. He told me in secret that Voldemort wanted me to join his ranks so he could turn me into a Dark Lady and then join me in marriage to Draco that way we could lead the Death Eaters together. I don't plan on dying before I have to, besides Draco thinks I am here alone. He doesn't know about the Cullen's or even you and Ginny, I bet I can get the D.A and the Order of Phoenix here to help as well." she said.

George just stood there looking like he had been hit with one of his own products, Ginny smiled and said "I will floo call mom and see if she can get ahold of everyone in the Order. How long do we have to get everyone here?"

"We have till the new year, I will go and dig out the coins we used last year. They should still work, after all if Dumbledore's Army can work from inside Hogwarts to defeat Death Eaters I am sure we can defeat Draco and his companion's. Also let your mom know that he has vampires that prey on humans working with him and that we have ones that prey on animals working with us. George I want you to get Ginny registered for school, I want her near me at all times." Hermione said.

Everyone went and did what they had to do after Hermione activated the coins sending them a message to come to where she was, she went to talk to Jasper about a backup plan. She didn't want to die just to have to be reborn again, considering she didn't know if it counted that she found him even though he was a vampire.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long for me to get this out, but due to person problems in real life I haven't been in the mood to write. Hopefully after the Holiday's I will be back on track with all my stories. Now a poll: Which Weasley gentleman should be Tanya's Mate? Charlie, Percy, or George?**

 **Enjoy :-)**

 **Chapter Six**

Hermione knew that asking Jasper what she was going to ask him was going to be hard on both of them, on one hand she didn't want to die just to be reborn and on the other she didn't want Jasper to have to choose whether or not he should turn her into what he is.

To say that Hermione was scared was an understatement, she didn't know why Draco was coming after her with a group of Vampires. As far as she knew Draco had been pardoned for his part in the war. She knew that his father was sent to prison for the rest of his life and his mother was exiled to the South of France. She had heard that Draco being the only son of Lucius and Narcissa, he was named Lord Malfoy.

While Hermione was debating on whether or not to ask Jasper to make her like him, Alice was getting conflicted visions.

From what Alice could see there were three different outcomes and none of them were good.

The first was Hermione dying before Jasper could get to her, the second was Jasper being torn apart and then set on fire in front Hermione. The third was both of them died before anyone in the family or Hermione's friends could help them.

As Alice told the family of her conflicting visions the family started to prepare for any one of the outcomes or possibly more depending on what she sees.

Carlisle called Tanya from the Denali Coven and asked if her and her family would like to come help with some rouge vampires and some actual living Wizards. When she asked why, Carlisle told her that Jasper's mate was in danger and they needed the help.

Tanya agreed to run it by her coven and she said that more than likely they will be there to help.

While Carlisle was on the phone Emmett and Rose went to find as many of Carlisle's friends that were in the States, along the way ran into Jasper's friend from around the time of the civil war. Peter and his mate automatically agreed, saying that since he and his mate are 'alive' today because of Jasper why not return the favor.

Everyone but Jasper, Edward and Alice stayed behind while the rest of the family went to get reinforcements.

Jasper had asked Alice if it was possible that a new outcome might possible, if one was of Hermione not really dying.

As more and more friends agreed to help, Alice's visions were changing by the moment. The visions of Hermione and Jasper's demise were changing, minute by minute.

"Edward, you might want to let the pack know that a whole bunch of Vampire's, Wizards and Witches are about to invade Forks. It seems that Hermione isn't going to back down from a fight and is calling in some reinforcements of her own. And I have a feeling that both Tanya and Kate are going to find their mates while here." She said.

Edward then left to let the wolves know that there will be some Vampires who are not on the Vegan diet coming to town and why, he also was letting them know that more of Hermione's kind were coming as well. He promised to make sure that everyone knew the boundaries of where they could go and where to hunt for the non-vegans. He also asked if they would be willing to help with protecting Jasper's mate even though she was a witch, at first Sam was unsure but then he agreed. With the Olympic Coven, they agreed on a treaty and the upcoming threat was part of that treaty.

Sam knew that Edward didn't have to let the wolves know of the coming visitors but he did out of respect of the treaty that was made long ago.

Once Edward had gotten Sam's agreement on not to kill any of Hermione's kind or friends of the Olympic Coven, he headed back to see if there were any new visions now that they had the wolves help.

Upon returning home to his mate and Jasper, he noticed that Hermione was walking from her home with a petite red head female by her side. He knew that she was a wand carrier like Hermione and she was obviously close to Hermione.

He wondered if she was related to the gentleman Hermione was living with, before he could get answer his mate came running out of the house and started talking to the red headed female as if they were old friends.

Hermione just started to laugh and left the two girls to about clothes and an upcoming shopping trip in Seattle. As she was heading up towards the house, she spotted Edward walking up as well. "I am giving you fare warning, if you have any credit cards don't give it them. Ginny is a shopaholic and won't hesitate to buy out an entire store, growing up she didn't get to shop all that much but since she was dating Harry at one time, she had access to his bank account. She nearly bled him dry in one day and that was in the Wizarding stores, just imagine her having that kind of access in the muggle world. She would be impossible to stop, once she gets going and trust me it's not pretty sight if someone gets in her way of something she wants.

"Don't get me wrong I love her like a sister but I tend to stay clear of her when she shops and now that it seems she has found her shopping soul mate; it's going to get worse." She said with a smile on her face knowing that a shopping buddy is what Ginny needs right now to get over Harry's betrayal.

When she looked up towards the house, she saw Jasper standing by the door as if he she was coming over, but then again he did live with a seer. Smiling she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist while laying her head on his chest.

She felt safe in his arms and wondered if they ever just help each this way the first time, but then she knew that her life back then was a lot stricter than it is now. Back then she would more than like would have a chaperone on her dates with Jasper and it might have been either her father or one of her older brothers.

But then if she was as reckless as she was in this time, she would have found ways to be with him without a chaperone.

Deep inside she hoped that there was a better outcome from this upcoming battle and apart of her wished that she could get over this feeling like she is leading the one she truly loves and his family to slaughter.

She knew that if they lost, everyone in his family including her and her friends would die at Draco's hand or even at the Rouge Vampires.

Why couldn't she finally be happy, that's all she has ever wanted; hell her own parents treated her like a second class citizen whenever she was home on a break. Like Harry she was forced to study at night or when her parents weren't home, they didn't tell her that her grandmother died until after she went back to school in her third year. Everyone in her family knew she went some exclusive boarding school in Scotland and that she was top of her class. But her parents wouldn't even tell them that she was a witch, it was almost as if they were ashamed to be her parents. Things got worse the summer of her seventh year, when she told her parents that what she was going to do they actually agreed to do it.

That shocked Hermione, was she that bad of a daughter that her own parents would agree to having their memories of ever having a daughter wiped? She told them that there was a possibility that if she lived, she might not be able to remove the charm; but they said it was a risk that they would gladly take.

Even now that she knew that there was no chance she could return their memories, even if she wanted too. Her parents died two months after she wiped their memories, they died while vacationing in New Orleans. It was a freak hurricane and they were driving in it when a tree fell into the middle of the road; her father didn't get a chance to swerve or even slow down before their car it. They both died on impact, when she went to claim their bodies she told the them that she was their only living relative. She claimed to be a niece of her mom's dead sister, her aunt who died in Hermione's first year. Again her parents didn't tell her until it was too late to go to the funeral, maybe she should have paid more attention to what was going on in her own life and not on Harry's.

But then she might have not found Jasper or a new family with the Weasley's, when Hermione went to stay at the Weasley home in the summer of her fourth year, Molly treated her like a second daughter (at least until Rita Skeeter wrote that she was toying with Harry's emotions during the first trail of the Tri-Wizard Tournament). Even though Hermione turned Ron proposal down, she was still welcomed in the home (Hermione knew that Molly had three other sons that were single) and was fused over.

Hermione had suddenly realized that she hadn't received one letter from Molly since she and George moved to Forks, hell she didn't even get one Howler from her either.

While Ginny was making friends with Alice, both Harry and Ron were knee deep in Howlers and most of them were from people that they knew; including one from Kingsley. In Kingsley howler, was told that he would be going through Auror training since he figured his status as a war hero let him skip it the first time around.

The worst one for both of them was from Molly; instead of sending to separate Howlers, she chose to send only one to the two of them **"HARRY POTTER AND RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY, I AM DISAPPOINTED IN BOTH OF YOU. HARRY HOW DARE YOU BREAK MY ONLY DAUGHTER'S HEART BY CHEATING ON HER WITH THAT SLAG CHO AND RON HOW DARE YOU TURN YOU BACK ON HERMIONE AGAIN WHEN SHE NEEDS THE MOST. BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPIDITY SHE JUST MIGHT DIE AT THE HANDS OF DRACO AND A GROUP OF ROUGE VAMPIRES. I SUGGEST YOU BOTH GO AND APOLOGIZE TO BOTH THOSE GIRLS AND HOPE TO MERLIN THAT THEY DON'T HEX YOUR BITS OFF."** As Molly's voice from the envelope said.

Harry turned to Ron and said "Well should we go make peace with your sister and mine? We should be there helping her instead of acting like Dudley's favorite toy got broken, I actually hate the fact that I screwed up earlier. I should have stayed to listen to what more Hermione had to say instead of running off like a three-year-old in the middle of a tantrum."

Ron just couldn't believe his ears, Harry actually wanted to go help that stupid slag Hermione instead staying here with him, how could he after everything he had done over the years to help save his arse.

He was choosing that bitch over him, well he hoped that Draco does kill her, then maybe he might get his best friend back.

"That's okay Harry, I am just going to wait and see if she comes to apologizes to me, then and only then will I lift a hand to help her. After all she is just a stupid slag who likes jump on the nearest band wagon. Wait and see once this Jasper guy gets bored of her, she will come crawling back to me." He said laughing.

Harry couldn't believe his ears, actually thought that Hermione was going to come crawling back to him; had he taken a bludger to the head to many times? Did he actually think Hermione was going to forgive him after everything he has done to her over the years?

Harry knew that Hermione still carried the scars of her first year, the scares of Ron making fun of her and only being her friend so he could cheat off of her homework. If he knew one thing about Hermione, then he knew that she wasn't the forgiving type; you had to earn her forgiveness. Harry knew he screwed up with both Hermione and Ginny, and in the name of Merlin he was going to try and fix it before it was tool late.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Harry left to go find Cho before heading off to Ginny and Hermione, he just hoped that they would forgive him for everything he has done of late. He also needed to tell Hermione that he thinks the locket affected Ron more than they had thought it did.

Ron's mind was turning dark and that could lead to trouble if he should join Draco on his hunt to kill Hermione, Harry needed to act fast.

While Harry was going to break things off with Cho, Hermione could feel the dark magic in the scar on her arm starting to burn her form the inside out. It hadn't felt this bad since she was marked with a cursed knife all because she wouldn't tell Bellatrix what she wanted to know.

Jasper could feel that she was starting hurt and tried to lessen it by sending calming waves to her, she knew what he was trying to do and was grateful.

All she wanted to do was run again but she couldn't risk hurt Jasper, a part of her knew that she was his true mate, the other part wasn't sure if the broken heart curse would finally be over, she really didn't want to find out the hard way.

By the time Harry had finally spoken to Cho and broke things off her, he was on his way back to his house to floo back over to Hermione's. He hoped she hadn't closed the link between the fireplaces just yet and he also hoped Ron had come to his senses about helping Hermione.

It was her fault that he was receiving all these Howlers from people calling him a arse for leaving Harry and her alone when they needed him the most. But what they don't know is what a little whore she was, she slept with Harry and he knew it. That's why they were always whispering behind his back while they were on the run.

Ron knew what he had to do, he had to go and kill the whore and her vampire lover. In order to get close to them he had to play like he wanted to apologize to Hermione, then maybe just maybe they will let their guard down so he can go in for the kill.

Suddenly Alice started to get this far off look on her face, it was Edward who caught her just before she collapsed on the ground. Ginny was freaking out as Hermione and Jasper came running from the house, just then Alice opened her eyes.

"We have a third person wanting to come harm Hermione, this time he wants destroy Jasper as well. He has red hair and he is not happy that Hermione chose Jasper over him, he thinks Hermione slept with someone named Harry while on the run." Alice said once she calmed down a bit.

"That stupid arrogant arse, I never slept with Harry; that's like Ginny kissing Percy or hell even Charlie. Hell it's like me trying to date one of Ginny's brother's, Harry is the closest thing to a brother I had I school. Ron knew that and we even told him numerous times that there was nothing between us other than friendship." Hermione said practically yelling.

Ginny knew the truth in that statement, all Hermione ever talked about was the curse that was on her. Ginny was the only person Hermione ever told about her past lives and the broken heart that caused it all, that's when it hit her.

Before anyone could react hell before Alice could catch it, Ginny looked at Jasper "Are you the same Jasper from her first life?" she asked calmly.

"Yes ma'am I am the same Jasper from her first life, I was turned in 1863 and my lost human thoughts was how I was breaking my promise to Mia. I always knew that Maria wasn't my true mate but at the time I didn't know that Mia had died, it wasn't until I snuck back to visit my dying mother that I was told of her passing.

"Her younger sister had told me that Mia withdrew into herself and never came back out, she died of a broken heart caused by my recklessness. If I hadn't gone back to make sure everyone was gone I would have finished out the war and gone back to her." He said with sadness in voice.

"Jasper please don't blame yourself, the reason I withdrew in to myself was because my father went and tried to marry me off to an older man from Dallas. I refused by saying I would rather die a spinster than marry someone I didn't love and by marrying him I was betraying your memory.

"So I withdrew into myself, I stopped eating unless I was really hungry and it was just enough to stop the pain. I cried every night because I had lost you and was about to be forced into a loveless marriage, then the next thing I knew I was a little girl again in a different city and a different time. That continued to happen until now, when you touched me in school I felt the same spark I always did when you were around.

"I never felt that spark with anyone else from any past lives but my first and to this day I have been trying to find you again." Hermione said while holding on to Jasper.

When Harry came back he saw that Ron was waiting for him, "Sorry Harry didn't mean to blow up, just always thought it would be me and Hermione along with you and Ginny. I never thought she would leave us for another country let alone fall for a vampire, she always seemed the logical one of the three of us. I say we go and make peace since we may not have longer with her, maybe we can get the girls to forgive us." Ron said with fake sincerity.

"Actually Ron, why don't you stay behind and I will floo call when it's safe to come through, I need to talk to both Ginny and Hermione. I don't need them want to hex your bits off before I have a chance to apologize to them, I really need to do this on my own for once. I screwed things up with both girls and I am the only one who can fix it, besides I don't think Hermione wants to see you at the moment." Harry said right before he through the powder in the fireplace.

Hermione wasn't home when Harry stepped through the floo so he went to try and find her. He knew from earlier that this vampire of hers lived close by so he went to try to find his house.

Alice had seen Harry coming before he even through the powder in the fireplace to begin with. So Hermione, Ginny and Jasper all walked back towards her house, just as they got to the clearing just behind Hermione's house they saw Harry walking their way.

"Before you hex my bits off let me explain please, I got caught up in the moment and I know I hurt you. I never thought I would be outed but I am glad it happened, now I can focus on just being Harry and not being the boy who won the war. I never wanted to be in the limelight, hell I never asked to be made into a martyr at the age of one. Ginny I will totally understand if you don't want to talk to me again and the same goes for you Hermione, but I at least leave with a clear mind. Besides I have some information about Ron that you need to hear." Harry said while hoping the girl didn't hex or worse send the vampire after him.

"We already know that Ron was affected by the locket more than we thought he was; I should have seen the signs. Whenever I brought up the hunt by asking if the locket was really that bad, he would change the subject to how he was now playing professional Quidditch. I was too busy trying to figure out where our relationship was going Harry, I was beginning to realize that I cared for you more like a brother then a boyfriend.

"Yes you hurt me by cheating on me with Cho, but it made me realize that I couldn't love you like the way I thought I could. You have been a permanent fixture in my life since my first year at Hogwarts, we grew up together and I came to realize it was just a school girl crush I had for you." Ginny said looking straight at Harry.

"Harry I am sorry about outing you in the Quibbler but I was so mad that I couldn't see straight, I wanted to hurt you like you and Ron hurt me by leaving me. When I needed you both the most instead of staying here and talking with me you both just ran off without a word. It will take some time before you earn my trust again Harry but I will never trust Ron again, he has been corrupted beyond help and I am afraid it gets worse.

"I am being hunted by Draco and some other vampires, so far they don't know exactly where I am or that I have Jasper, family and their friends helping me." Hermione said.

As they were talking Jasper got a text from Edward saying they needed to return before George became an afternoon snack for Peter and Charlotte. Also he said that George wanted to make something called Wonder Witch for vampires.

As soon as Jasper told them the last part the girls took off like they were on fire back towards his house.

" **George Fabian Weasley, don't' you dare try and make those products. I will not have you using Jasper's adoptive mother and sisters like guinea pigs."** Hermione screamed as she approached the house.

Everyone stopped in their tracks as they heard Hermione yelling at George even George stopped what he was doing, which was trying to introduce Alice to a blood pop he just happened to have on him.

"I swear on my magic Hermione that I won't use Jasper's friends or family for any products I may up with. Besides I don't think I can come up with anything that will keep them from sparkling in the sunlight, but I might be able to come up with some blood pops made with Animal blood as well as human. It was something Fred and I came up with before his passing, we got the idea from Sanguini actually.

"When we heard that he barely had his trust under control at Slughorn's Holiday party your sixth year, we came up with some. He actually paid us for a three-month supply before he decided to join that fanatic Riddle in the war. He was our best customer in that area, he said we should expand our reach to the other vampire covens and rouges. But the war came and Fred died, I haven't had the heart to start on any new products." George said solemnly.

Harry just rolled his eyes at what George said, thanking Merlin that the heat was taken off him at the moment. He looked around and noticed that there were five vampires including Jasper, three with Golden eyes and two with red eyes.

He knew that the Golden eyes knew that they were vegans and the red eyes were 'meat' eaters. He slowly began to move closer to Hermione and Ginny hoping that they wouldn't give him over to the red eyes for a snack.

"You don't have to worry Harry I am sure Peter and Charlotte 'ate' before coming to visit, besides your important to Hermione even though she is mad at you at the moment." Edward said laughing at the Harry's thoughts.

Hermione spun around and glared at Harry, "How many times have I told you to keep your mind closed Harry, after everything that went on with Voldemort I thought you might have learned to control your thoughts." She said with a look of 'I will hex your bits off if you don't learn to keep your mind closed.'


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you to HH for the wonderful idea I WILL be running with, it's perfect. I also want to thank everyone who reviews, I am sorry I can't thank you separately. I hope you like the little twist I threw in to the story, it popped up and I just rolled with it. Please review, I love reading your reviews. Thank you all for your patience with my writers block.**

 **Chapter Eight**

Harry knew that Hermione was right he needed to control blocking his mind, the war maybe over but that didn't mean they were really safe from Rouge Death Eaters.

In fact, he had been on the lookout for Draco and some of his Slytherin classmates, they were now full fledge Death Eaters. They were taking over where their parents had left off before they were arrested and put in Azkaban, leading them was Draco Malfoy. He wanted to hurt Hermione for putting his father in Azkaban, he just figured he could take over where his father and Voldemort left off.

He had gathered up some followers of his own and set about hunting down those who fought against the Dark Lord in the last war. But he really wanted the head of Hermione Granger, she was the one who could have made a Powerful Witch and Dark Lady but she fought against him, his former master. What little did anyone know was that Miss Granger was also marked at birth, she was marked to become the most Powerful Witch. Her parents before they died, were not simple muggles like she was lead to believe; they were the last living relatives of the Dark Lord himself.

Little did anyone know that his dear Uncle had a son out of wedlock, he had raped a local muggle woman and when her father found she was with child he sent her to the very same church that Riddle's mother had given birth to him in.

Once the child was born and given away to a muggle family, luckily that child never showed signs of magic but his granddaughter became the one and only Hermione Granger. Riddle had told this in confidence to his most trusted of Death Eaters, he only found out when he went to kill his Uncle. His uncle squealed like a pig that is being lead to its slaughter, over the years he spent his days looking for this lost relative of his.

It wasn't until he heard a different prophecy that he knew that he must gain this child's trust but it was too late by the time he found out who she was. She had already befriended his nemesis Harry Potter; she had become the one helping to destroy him.

He made Draco promise that if he died at the hands of Harry Potter, then he must find his cousin and kill her or force her to become the new Dark Lord. When Draco heard that she had left Ron because she couldn't become a trophy wife and raise his children while he goes out and sleeps with ever available witch he meets.

But alas she had gone off the radar and it wasn't until he read the newspaper that he figured out how to find her, all he had to do was contact Xenophillius Lovegood and pretend to be a reader asking to write her in person. Like the idiot he is he only said that she was in a America and that was the only information he had.

So Draco and his Minions (idiot followers) have set out to go to America and search for Hermione, if she chooses not to take over where dearly departed cousin left off then he will destroy her and take over himself. He will be the greatest Dark Lord and this time he will not make the mistake of marking his enemy, this he will kill the enemy before he or she is ever born.

While Draco and his minions slowly make their way across the pond, a group of Rouge Vampires decided to join this hunt for a very powerful witch. What little did Draco know was that this group of Vampires wanted her for their very own, they wanted her so that they might have leverage over the Aro and his coven for once.

They were tired of being killed for laws that they have supposed to have broken. Yes, they joined Voldemort, he had made them a promise of all the 'food' they could eat. They gladly accepted the offer of free 'food' and followed Voldemort blindly to the castle, what little did they know was that there was a limitation on what they could do. Now they were on the run from their 'Lords' and they figure that if they have the last living relative of the one who put them on the run in their grasps, they would finally have the upper hand.

What everyone has failed to realize was that the said relative is now in the protection of not just one faction but two, she is the mate of Jasper Hale which means they will literally kill for her. And for two she is the brightest Witch of her age and she had the backing of the very people who helped kill Voldemort.

All Hermione wanted was to spend what little time she might have left with the one person her heart always belonged too, she wanted to see if the cruse was finally broken or was she going to have to ask Jasper to make her like he is.

She knew that it would hurt the both of them if she died just to reborn again. She was tired of being reborn and yet it seemed like an endless cycle that she was drawn into, she was being hunted by Draco for some unknown reason and some rouge vampires at the same time. Now she has to deal with the fact that Ron is trying to get at her from the inside, she has to deal with all that plus whether or not she is going to die within year or not.

All she wanted was to find a way to break the stupid curse that was placed upon her without her permission, she was so ready to die and when she finally did, she awoke as a new born baby. Over the years that she died and was reborn she retained the memories of each life including her first with Jasper.

She never found anyone that came close to Jasper and it always caused her to die yet again of a broken heart over and over again. She honestly thought that she was going to die during the battle for Hogwarts, she was almost killed by the very wall that killed Fred. He had pushed her out of the way of the collapsing wall, he took the full weight of something that was meant for her and his brother Percy.

Fred and Percy had been fighting some Death Eaters, one of them being Percy's former boss. Percy had just resigned and Fred was laughing because Percy had finally made a joke, when he saw that a green light was heading straight at a wall that she was standing in front of with Percy. He got hit by the wall instead of them and it was all because he wasn't fast of enough to get out of the way.

She watched in horror as the one person who made this life the greatest of them all die. He wasn't a love interest but he was the closest thing she had to a brother in this life, him with his twin George made this life the best by just being the best at play tricks. She hated having to 'bust' them in her fifth year but she secretly hoped that they would always be around to cheer her help.

It was right after Ron started dating Lavender in their sixth year that she confided in Fred, he was the only one she ever told her secret too because he tried asking her out but she had to tell it would never work and why. Unlike Ron, he understood and promised to help her after the war; he promised that once the war was over he would help her find a way to break the curse.

She hated keeping secrets from Ron and the rest of his family but she also knew that Ron's hot head, he would do exactly what he is doing now. He would try and make things all about him, he would force her to marry him even though she could never love him; he wanted the brightest Witch of their age as a trophy wife.

Ron knew what he wanted, he wanted the fame of having a War Heroine as his wife, doors would be wide open for him, he would be considered the most important person in the Wizarding World and when she died, people would console him over the fact that the 'love' of his life died at a young age.

He would blame the stress of losing her parents and the after effects of the cruse Bellatrix used on her in captivity as the reason she died so young. Then he would wait a year before marrying again, this time it would someone he could control; someone who could be the perfect little wife. She would be groomed to be just like his mother; while he is out gallivanting with his Quidditch buddies, she will be at home raising his children.

But first he needed to get rid of that stupid vampire that thinks he has some claim on Hermione, the one who thinks he is her one true love. All he is a stepping stone on the way to great power and fame, he will be the only one to claim that he once had the love of Hermione Granger. He didn't care if she came back or didn't, he wanted to have her here and now, nothing was going to stand in his way not even some stupid vampire.

He needed to find a way to get Hermione away from those soulless monsters without her being the wiser but right now she didn't trust him at all.

Hermione knew that she had trouble coming but she didn't know why Draco was out for her, she had no idea why he wanted her. As far as she knew he and the rest of his minions were hiding out afraid that they would get put in Azkaban with their fathers. All she wanted was peace, it's all she wanted since her first day at Hogwarts. Peace was something that she never seemed to get, ever since she stepped foot on that train and went to help Neville find his wayward toad Trevor.

Then it was that troll who was let into the school by a madman hell bent on killing Harry, a giant snake, dementors, a wizarding tournament which included death of a fellow student, evil teachers, collectors and then finally a war. Now here she was with the one person her soul has been searching for since the first time died and there is nothing she can do to figure out if she gets to live finally or die within the next year.


End file.
